In the Dead of Night
by NicoleSalvatore1918
Summary: Lauren Bell is a normal teenage girl whose only worry was failing a class until the twins came along. When her world takes a one-eighty, Lauren is left confused, scared, and helpless. She can't trust anyone and she is constantly looking over her shoulder. Finding herself in the midst of danger, the only person she can lean on is the one person trying to tear her friends apart.
1. First Day

**A/N: Hello everybody. This is my first Teen Wolf Fan Fiction, I don't really know what the others are like so I'm just going to try my best. Sorry if it sucks. **

**In this Fan Fiction, it's going to be an AU (alternate universe) but it will still take place in Beacon Hills, the story will still have all the characters and the two OC characters, and it will somewhat follow the plot of the show. I will not be going off of the episodes but I will take some scenes from the episodes. I'll be making up most of the chapters though. **

**That's all you really need to know right now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Teen Wolf. I only own my writing and my two OC characters Lauren and Bella. No they aren't twins or sisters, just friends, and they don't know about werewolves. **

* * *

**First Day**

Walking down the halls of Beacon Hills High on the first day back, Lauren Bell made her way towards the end of the hallway where her some friends were talking to each other. Their faces were serious and they talked in hushed voices and their eyes constantly darting around the halls. They were always acting like this. Lauren found it strange but didn't ask anything about it. They were most likely talking about things that little girls should never know about her male friends. She was okay with not knowing, but sometimes it bothered her. But when it did, she would just push the feeling away.

When Scott McCall's eyes met Lauren's he let out a cough and they all stopped the conversation and turned to face Lauren. When Stiles Stilinski looked at her, his mouth fell to the floor and Lauren let out a giggle. Stiles was the awkward one in the group and always had been since puberty hit.

"Hi guys," Lauren said before sliding the sunglasses off of her face and shoving them in her handbag.

Isaac Lahey gave her a smile and leaned back against the lockers. He recently started to hang out with Scott and Stiles. Lauren didn't have a problem with it, but it was weird how Scott, Stiles, and Isaac suddenly became friends right after his father was murdered.

"Hey, Lauren," Scott said with his usual smile on his face.

Scott was like the big brother she never had. Whenever she was going through something rough, he was always there to be the shoulder to cry on. He always knew what to say and what to do and for that, Lauren was grateful. When he started to go out with Allison, he got ten times happier than he normally and Lauren loved to see him that happy. But when she broke up with him and left town for the summer, he was still happy, but not as happy as he once was. Scott started to focus more on his school work and at first Lauren was worried. Scott McCall was never one to study for school. But that all changed when Allison left.

"Are you guys doing anything tonight?" she asked.

"I'm going out with Bella tonight," Isaac said quickly. "Speaking of Bella, have you seen her?" he asked Lauren.

Bella was Lauren's best friend. They had known each other since they were in diapers and they knew everything about each other. After Isaac's father was murdered, he became a new person who seemed fearless. For a little while Lauren and Bella thought he was the one who had murdered his father, but he was proved to be innocent. It wasn't until the beginning of summer when Isaac asked out Bella. She said yes, and they have been dating ever since.

"I think she said she was going to stop at Starbucks before coming to school," she said.

"Scott and I are busy tonight," Stiles replied to her earlier question, elbowing Scott in the side when he started to shake his head no.

"Maybe some other time," Scott said apologetically.

Letting out a huff, Lauren nodded her head. During the summer Scott and Stiles hung out with her, contrary to what they had done the past school year. It seemed that they were going back to excluding her from their plans.

"Whatever," Lauren shrugged, playing it off as if it was no big deal. "I'm going to go see Lydia."

Without waiting for their answer, she walked away from the three boys and set out to find Lydia. Walking down the hallways, Lauren looked around at all the new kids. Most of them, she had been in elementary school with but there were a few others who must have moved here.

"Lauren!" a familiar voice cried out from down the hallway.

Lauren looked up and saw three girls at the end of the hall with smiles on their faces. A smile spread across her face and she ran down the hallway to see them.

"Allison!" Lauren cooed. "You're back. I missed you so much."

Allison looked slightly different from when Lauren last saw her. Instead of long, dark hair, she had cut it shorter and it was a couple shades lighter. Other than that, Allison still looked the same.

"I missed you too Lauren," Allison said with a smile on her face.

"Sorry about your mom," Lauren apologized. "You left before I could give you my condolences."

Allison gave her shoulder a squeeze and they immediately dropped the subject of her late mother.

"Bella," Lauren said, turning to her friend who was dressed in a pretty white sun dress. "Isaac is looking for you."

Bella's face lit up and she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder before excusing herself to go find Isaac.

"At least she is still happy," Allison said.

"Who says I'm not happy?" Lydia asked, closing her locker door. "I'm perfectly happy."

"That's only because you had a _friend _over last night," Lauren teased.

"Hey, at least I'm putting myself out there," she said with a little sass.

Lauren rolled her eyes and started to talk to Allison about her summer. Not after too long, Lydia interrupted them.

"Who are they?" she asked, pointing down the hallway.

Lauren followed the direction of her finger and saw two boys walking down the hallway with motorcycle helmets in their hands.

"Oh, my God," Lauren said.

The two boys were tall, wore dark clothes, and were certainly handsome. If that wasn't enough for anyone, they were in fact identical twins. They both had short, dark hair that framed their faces perfectly. Their faces had sharp, yet delicate features and Lauren couldn't help but gawk at the two boys walking down the hallways.

They passed the three girls without giving them a second glance and continued to strut down the hallway.

"Twins?" Allison asked.

"Oh, my God," Lauren repeated.

Lydia and Lauren looked at each other and smiles grew on their faces.

"Oh, no," Allison said. "It's already bad that Lydia is going after them, but you too, Lauren?" she asked.

"You never know what could happen Allison," Lauren said. "Plus, they are hot."

"You sound like a teenage girl," Allison said.

"I'm sorry if I am one," Lauren replied with sarcasm in her voice.

The bell for homeroom rang and the three girls dispersed before walking down the hallways to go to their homerooms.

_This is going to be an interesting year, _Lauren thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N: The twins will be in the story more, don't worry. I just had to do that small introduction chapter first. **

**Just to be clear, Lauren and Bella don't know about werewolves. Everyone is keeping them out of the drama but something soon will change all of that. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The outfits for Lauren and Bella are up on my profile; go check them out. **

**Review for more and thanks for reading!**


	2. Interruptions

**A/N: Whoa! I woke up this morning to twenty five unread emails all concerning this Fan Fiction. Even after I woke up, I kept getting notifications about this story. I just want to say thank you. I thought this story was going to do horrible and barely get noticed. So thank you again! I can't tell you how much that took me by surprise. **

**This chapter is a continuation of the first day at school. **

**I don't know if I really like this chapter... I have rewritten this chapter about fifty times and I can't get it to my liking. ): I'm sorry for the crappy chapter. **

**The disclaimer is in the first chapter, it states that I don't own Teen Wolf; only my characters and writing.**

* * *

**Interruptions**

Walking into homeroom, Lauren wasn't pleased when she saw that none of her friends had her first period. She walked into the room and plopped down at one of the three open seats in the room which was in the back. At least back here she didn't have to act like she was interested in Calculus. Everyone in the class was talking with friends and waiting for the teacher to enter the room while Lauren leaned back in her chair and played with the tips of her hair.

"Are these seats taken?" a deep voice asked, pulling Lauren's attention to the person in front of her.

Standing in front of her were none other than the two twins that she was gawking at earlier in the hall. Lauren looked beside her at the two seats on both of her sides and she shook her head with a smile on her face.

"By all means," she said, motioning to the seats.

The boys looked down at her with smiles on her face and sat down in the seats.

"I'm Ethan," the one on her right said. She flashed him a smile and noted that he had a slightly longer face than his brother.

"And I'm Aiden," the twin on her other side added, making her turn in her chair to face him. She gave this twin a smile as well and introduced herself.

"I'm Lauren."

"Lauren," Aiden repeated. "What a pretty name."

She felt her cheeks flush at his comment and she turned to face the front of the classroom where the teacher was now standing. The teacher looked like she was in her mid-fifties. She had short blonde hair and her face looked like it had been lifted many times. But what was most horrifying about the teacher was her shirt. Lauren couldn't help but shudder. The neck line was too low for a woman her age and for a teacher.

"I'm Mrs. Jensen and this is Calculus," she said before launching into an explanation about the course and what they were going to be doing for the semester.

Towards the end of the period, Lauren's phone started to vibrate in her purse and she pulled it out and looked to see what it was.

It was a text from Lydia who whined over her class. Lauren just giggled and slipped her phone back into her purse, not wanting to get her phone taken away this year.

As the teacher rambled on about the class, Lauren felt a tap on her left shoulder. She looked over at Aiden who had a smirk on his face.

"So, Lauren," Aiden started. "What is there to do in Beacon Hills?"

"I have lived here my whole life so I can honestly tell you that there is nothing to do here. This town is so dull. Nothing exciting ever happens here," she said.

Ethan chuckled on her other side and muttered something under his breath.

"What?" she asked, wondering what he said.

"Nothing," Ethan said quickly.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Aiden asked her, making her turn to face him.

"Unfortunately, no. Why?"

"Want to go—" Aiden was cut off by the teacher calling out to them.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"No, ma'am," he said.

She continued to glare at him for a second before continuing her lecture. Lauren let out a giggle and looked over at Aiden who looked pissed off.

Just then, the bell rang and Lauren grabbed her bag and got up and started to make her way towards the door.

"I was going to ask, before I was interrupted, if you wanted to go out and get a coffee," Aiden said as he followed her out into the hall. Ethan had left to go to his next class.

"I would take you up on that offer if I liked coffee," Lauren said with a small smile on her lips.

Was this actually happening? Was this insanely attractive guy asking her out?

"Then how about—"

For the second time, Aiden was cut off by someone.

"Lauren!" Scott and Stiles screamed from down the hallway.

She turned her head to look down the hallway only to see them charging towards her.

"Scott and I are actually free tonight, so let's do something," Stiles rushed, grabbing her upper arm and pulling her away from Aiden.

"But you told me you were busy," she said, becoming confused.

"Not anymore," Scott said, grabbing her other arm. She looked back at Aiden who had a blank face.

"But, Aiden was just going to ask—"

"Come on," Stiles cut her off. "Let's walk and talk."

Lauren looked between the two boys confused.

"Lauren, you have to stay away from the twins," Scott said once they rounded the corner.

"What? Why?" Lauren asked. "They are really nice and _really _cute."

"They're dangerous."

"How?" she asked.

"I can't tell you exactly why, but trust me. They are dangerous."

"That's what you said about Isaac a while back, and look at him now. He is harmless and one of your friends," Lauren pointed out. "Look guys, not everyone is dangerous."

"But we know for a fact that the twins are."

Letting out a sigh, Lauren didn't agree to anything.

"Can you please let go of me though? I have to get to class."

As soon as the two let go of her upper arms she walked away from them and headed towards her next class.

She was going to make no promise to stay away from the twins. They seemed nice and harmless. What is so dangerous about them anyway? It was probably just Scott and Stiles being paranoid.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't really like this chapter. Sorry it was so crappy. I'll try and do better next time. **

**Review, favorite, and follow for more. (;**

**Thanks for everything so far!**


	3. Stood Up

**A/N: OMFG! Can I just scream thank you from the top of the Empire State Building!? You guys are amazing! All the favorites and followers… Just wow! And thanks for the reviews. (;**

**I didn't think this would be worth all this attention, in fact I still don't, but thanks for all the support!**

**The disclaimer is in the first chapter! **

* * *

**Stood Up**

As Lauren paced her bedroom waiting for Scott and Stiles to come and get her so they could hang out, Lauren couldn't stop herself from thinking about Aiden. She had seen him that day in the hallway countless times, but Scott and Stiles had always intercepted her when he tried to talk to her. Lauren didn't know what was so dangerous about the twins to Scott and Stiles. She couldn't find anything that would give off a dangerous vibe other than the facts that they looked like they were built to be miniature Hulks and that they rode motorcycles. Other than that, they seemed sweet. But Lauren would just let them pull her away, knowing it was pointless to fight with them when they had their mind set on something.

Lauren didn't have any other classes with Aiden but she had one more period with Ethan and they sat next to each other. After all, she hadn't said that she would stay away from the twins. Other than that, she had three classes with Danny, two classes with Isaac, Lydia, and Bella and one class with Scott, Stiles, and Allison.

Her phone started to ring from her night stand, pulling Lauren out of her thoughts. She walked over to the night stand and looked down at the screen, seeing Stiles name pop up.

"Hey, Stiles," she greeted as she answered the call.

"Lauren," Stiles said quickly. "You know you're on of my best friends, right?"

"Let me guess, you and Scott have plans?" she huffed into the phone agitated, rolling her eyes.

"I'm _so _sorry," Stiles apologized.

"Whatever," Lauren hissed, ending the call.

Those idiots had pulled her away from Aiden when he was about to ask her out – at least she hoped he was going to – and told her that they would hang out with her tonight. All that came out of that incident was realizing that they were going to pay and that she had just lost a chance at going out with Aiden. Now thanks to them, she had no plans tonight. What the hell was she supposed to do now? Just sit there and watch re-runs of _How I Met Your Mother_ while scrolling through her Twitter feed?

Deciding that she would come up with something to do soon, she grabbed the keys to her car and raced down the stairs and out of the house after telling her dad that she was going out.

When she got into her car, her phone started to ring again. When she looked down at her screen, she saw Scott's name and ignored his call. Lauren was too upset with them at the moment.

Starting her car, she pulled out of the driveway, thinking of something to do.

* * *

Driving through the middle of town, Lauren was looking around, trying to find something to do. She didn't want to keep driving along for too long. After making a circle around the town, she settled on a local Café and parked her car in front of the shop. Getting out of the car, she grabbed her wallet and phone before walking into the Café.

She ordered herself a glass of lemonade before she made her way over to a booth near a window. Sitting down, Lauren set her things down on the table top and unlocked her phone, fooling around on it. Lauren sat there looking at her phone for a couple of more minutes before she heard someone clear their throat.

She looked up and saw the two twins grinning down at her. She let out a squeal and jumped in her seat, clutching her chest.

"Oh, my God. You can't just do that to people," she breathed out once she regained her breath. The twins chuckled and shook their heads. "So are you guys following me or are just here by coincidence?"

"You'll never know," Ethan said with a laugh at the end.

Lauren gave them a smile and looked between the two twins.

"So how was your first day at Beacon Hills High?" she asked, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"The first day was bearable, but it could have gone better," Aiden said, looking at Lauren, not needing to fill in the blank for her to know what he was talking about.

Lauren flushed furiously and she tilted her head down, letting her auburn hair cover her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" Aiden asked after a moment. "I thought your friends said that they were free."

"They stood me up."

"Stood you up?" Ethan asked. "Why?"

"Who the hell knows why? It's Scott and Stiles. They never tell me what they do when they are together. And to be quite honest, I'm not really sure that I want to know," Lauren trailed off. "Plus, it's clear that I'm not going to find out anytime soon."

There was a silence at the table but that silence was ruined by Lauren's phone ringing. She looked down at her phone only to see that it was Stiles calling her once again. Her finger hovered over the accept button, wanting to tell Stiles and Scott that she was with the twins, but she declined the call, not wanting to stir up drama. It was better that they just thought that she was mad and at home than with the twins who were "dangerous".

"Lauren?" a voice asked from the entrance of the Café. Looking over at the doors, Lauren saw Danny standing there, grinning at her.

"Danny," she cooed, getting out of the booth to give him a hug. "How's it going?"

"Good," he said.

Danny had known Lauren since the seventh grade and they were always close friends, although, not as close as her, Scott, Stiles, and Bella. Lauren had been there for Danny when he came out that he was gay and helped him through the rough patches until everyone accepted him. Since then, the two have been friends.

As Danny looked over her shoulder, Lauren saw the smile creep across his face when he saw who she was sitting with.

"Danny," Lauren said in an interrogative tone. "Do you have a crush on one of the twins?"

Avoiding her question, Danny tore his eyes away from the twins and looked down at her dress.

"Is that a new dress? It looks amazing on you," he complimented.

Lauren rolled her eyes but looked down at her dress. It was a simple day dress with nude colored lace on the top. A thin black ribbon wrapped around her waist and beneath the fabric the skirt of the dress had floral print. The necklace she had on was a black bow that topped the outfit off along with her nude pumps.

Flipping her auburn hair over her shoulder, she tossed Danny a smile.

"It is new," she said. "Want to come sit with us?"

"I'm heading to the gym, so I'll pass," he said.

"Okay," Lauren said. "I'll tell them you stopped by."

Danny rolled his eyes, gave her a quick hug, and exited the Café while Lauren walked back to the booth.

"Sorry, I just had to talk to Danny."

"Where is he going?" Ethan asked, perking up slightly after Lauren said Danny's name.

"To the gym," Lauren said, watching Ethan closely.

Nodding his head, Ethan looked around for a while before turning back to the table and giving an excuse as to why he was leaving. Lauren saw right through it and gave a small smile.

"Bye, Ethan," she said before he walked out of the Café.

Lauren quickly turned to Aiden and gave him a smile.

"Is he—" she was cut off by Aiden.

"Yeah," he stated bluntly.

Lauren smiled.

"So, is there a reason that my friends don't like you?" Lauren questioned.

"I think they are just intimidated," Aiden replied, leaning forward on the table. "But I'm not worried about them."

"Really?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning forward as well.

Aiden nodded his head and gave her a smirk.

"And honestly, I don't think you'll be too worried about what they say either."

"Cocky, are we?" Lauren laughed.

"Very," he responded.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the boring chapter, it will pick up in the next chapter. I promise. **

**Katherine, for the record, if you sucked at writing, I must make people cry when they read my writing. Let's face it. You are so much better than me. And any thoughts you have had negatively towards your abilities, I have already had ****_way _****before you. **

**You are better and I suck. **

**End of. **

**Your argument is invalid. Wanna know why? I'm Nicole *insert last name that only you know* (she said like Chuck).**

**That's all.**


	4. An Accident

**A/N: Okay, I couldn't just sit here and let you guys scream at me to update and not do anything. I just can't do that you guys. **

**If it isn't too much to ask, there is a poll on my profile. Sometimes when I'm about to update I consult the poll to see what people want me to update the most. Right now, it's my Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction. So I'll be spending sometime on that unless this story gets more votes than my others. ****You should go check out the poll and vote. **

**Did you see tonight's episode?! OMFG! Stiles was hilarious when he was texting Danny. I knew Derek didn't die. It's Derek Hale. And my twins were in it. You guys seriously don't know how much I love this show. I cry every episode when it's over. I need more. I'm addicted to Teen Wolf. **

**Anyways, you all know that I don't own Teen Wolf… so here is the chapter!**

**Oh, by the way, I'm going to be taking ideas from the show soon because the twins are in it. Don't worry; I won't be going off of the show completely, but I am going to use some scenes from the show. **

* * *

**An Accident**

It's been a week since the first day of school and Lauren had been hanging out with the twins more than most of her friends would have liked. The only people who didn't care about her friendship with the twins was Bella, Lydia, and Danny. Scott and Stiles had tried to break up her ties with the twins at every chance they got and it was starting to get on her nerves. Isaac had become a bit icy towards her and Allison had started to warn her about the "dangerous" twins.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Bella asked Monday morning while the two walked side by side in the hallways. "I was thinking that we could go shopping. Or maybe go catch a movie at the cinemas."

With a smile on her face, Lauren said, "Let's go shopping. I'm in desperate need of new clothes. Can't you tell?" she asked motioning down at her white dress with a mesh top and sweetheart neckline. Her leather jacket hung loosely around her shoulders.

"Same here," Bella said referring to her white and black sundress with a V-neck that showed off her pale skin.

"Alright, so let's go to the town over and hit the mall," Lauren said.

Bella nodded her head and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I'll meet you next period."

Lauren nodded her head and watched as Bella walked off down the hallway and met Isaac. Isaac looked at Lauren and narrowed his eyes before turning back to Bella and giving her a smile. From behind her, Lauren heard a growl and let out a squeal, turning around to see what it was.

Dressed in a white shirt, a tan leather jacket, black jeans, and boots, was none other than Aiden.

"Aiden, did you just growl?" she asked him.

Instead of answering her, he squared his jaw and straightened up, glaring down the hallway. Lauren turned back around to see Scott, Stiles, and Boyd glaring back at Aiden.

"Why—" Lauren was cut off by Aiden who grabbed her elbow and softly tugged her towards the classroom.

"Let's go," Aiden said stiffly. "We're going to be late for first period."

Lauren gave him a confused look and followed Aiden into first period where Ethan was glowering in his chair in the back.

"Is everything okay with the two of you?" Lauren asked when she sat down in her seat.

"We're fine," Ethan grunted.

Lauren coiled back in her seat a bit and looked between the two boys sitting on her sides. Something about their posture was off. Lauren hadn't seen them act like that before. It was strange and she didn't like the fact that they looked hostile towards most people today.

* * *

Throughout the whole class, Lauren saw the twins seething in their seats which scared her further. When the bell rang, Lauren grabbed her purse that already had everything in it and dashed out of the room. Lauren hurried down the hallway, towards Mr. Harris's room. Lauren avoided everyone in the hallway and was the first one into the classroom.

"Ms. Bell," Mr. Harris said as she threw her things down on the desk and rested her head in her hands. "Is everything okay?"

"Just tired Mr. H," she responded, not wanting to talk about the twins.

"Well, this is chemistry, not nap time. I suggest you pep up for class or else there will be lunch detention."

Lauren sat up and sent him a glare. This was her least favorite class and her least favorite teacher and she wasn't very happy to see him to say the least.

"Whatever you say Mr. H," she said with a little sass.

He gave her a once over and turned back to his desk as other students came into the class rom. Lauren looked up and saw Scott, Isaac, Bella, and Danny walk into the class and head over towards her.

"Hey guys," she greeted as Bella sat down next to her and Isaac sat in front with Danny next to him. Scott sat behind Bella and Lauren, next to a girl.

"Sit down," Mr. Harris directed as the bell rang signaling for class to start.

"And Hell begins," Bella said under her breath, making Lauren giggle.

* * *

"What's going on with you and the twins?" Bella asked as they were driving down the road towards the mall. "You basically avoided Aiden all day."

"Aiden and Ethan have been acting weird all day," Lauren said, staring straight ahead at the road as she drove. "I don't know, they just scared me. Like earlier today in the hallway, he growled from behind me."

"Growled?" her friend asked.

"Yeah, like an animal."

"Weird," Bella said. "Was he growling at another guy or was he just growling?"

"He was glaring at Scott, Stiles, and Boyd," Lauren said, tearing her eyes off of the road for a second to look at her friend.

And what a mistake that was.

In a split second, her car ran into something and the windshield shattered and shards flew all over them. Lauren felt shards pierce her flesh and blood ooze from the cuts. The girls screamed and looked out of the car to see what they hit.

In the middle of the road, there was a bear laying in the road, lifeless. Lauren speechlessly looked over at Bella to see that she was bleeding just like her.

"Did I just hit a bear?" Lauren asked with tears building up in her eyes. "How could I hit a bear? I didn't even look away long enough for it to happen. And I'm so sorry for getting you hurt. I didn't mean to do this. I didn't see the bear. I'm so sorry."

"Lauren, this isn't your fault. It's okay," Bella said. "I'm calling 911."

"I just hit a _bear_!" Lauren screamed. "A fucking bear!"

After freaking out a couple of minutes, there was flashing lights and police were questioning the girls.

"The bear just came out of nowhere, I swear," Lauren sobbed to Stiles's dad. "I got my best friend hurt on accident and probably just killed an animal."

"Lauren, it's okay. You aren't in trouble. The only thing in trouble is your car," Sheriff Stilinski said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Let's get the two of you to the hospital to get looked out."

Lauren nodded and climbed into the ambulance and sat next to Bella. The two girls sat there, hugging themselves and remained quiet for the rest of the ride to the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: And here is where the plot picks up. I hope you enjoyed it and that you'll stick around for more. (:**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and all the favorites on this story. It really means a lot to me. **


	5. Whispers and Stares

**A/N: OMFG! That last episode… words can't describe my feels and creys. First the Dethan scene was absolutely flawless. I was literally on the floor crying and rocking back and forth. My OTP finally got together! Then, the whole possession thingy really freaked me out but it was really cool at the same time. Next was the Derek and Jennifer hooking up and Derek healing... can you say STEAMY?! **

**I was emotionally unprepared for the Scott and Stiles scene. It was so heartbreaking and heart touching at the same time I didn't know what to do so I settled for crying my eyes out. I mean this was the SECOND time that STILES cried this season. And Stiles never cries which makes it even worse. **

**MY TEEN WOLF FEELS! **

**The only bad part about this episode was that Aiden wasn't in it… ):**

**Keep voting on my poll if you like this story and want it to be updated more.**

* * *

**Whispers and Stares**

Being escorted by the police to the hospital was something that Lauren and Bella agreed they never wanted to happen again. Everyone in the parking lot gave them strange looks. They watched the two girls walk into the hospital with Sheriff Stilinski following them. At the doors, Stiles's dad watched them check themselves into the ER to get looked at before he left to take care of some other business.

"Lauren Bell," a nurse called out from the desk. Lauren looked up at the nurse and saw that she had long, dark, straight hair and dark brown eyes that blended in with her dark skin tone. She was quiet tall and lean and looked like she could tear you apart if you crossed her. Lauren quickly tore her eyes away from the nurse and got up slowly from her chair, careful not to apply any unwanted pressure on her cuts, and waddled down the hallways, following the nurse into a room.

As the nurse turned to the sink, Lauren sat down slowly in one of the chairs and sat there quietly, waiting for the nurse to start talking.

"I hear you were in a pretty bad car accident," she said in a low tone. "You hit a bear."

"It just came out of nowhere. I didn't mean to hit it," Lauren said, trying to defend herself, though she wasn't sure why. People hit animals all the time and they were accidents.

"That's the thing about animals," the nurse said cryptically. "You never know what they are going to do when they are scared."

"Scared?" Lauren asked. "What do you mean scared? The bear just came out on to the middle of the road."

When the nurse turned around, Lauren saw her eyes and froze in her chair. Instead of being the dark brown they were before, the nurse's eyes were blood red.

"I'll send the doctor right in," the nurse said before turning around and leaving the room.

As Lauren watched her walk out, she noticed that her feet were bare. She had no shoes or socks on. As the nurse turned to close the door behind her, Lauren saw the front of her feet and let out a whimper. Her toe nails looked like claws you would find on a lion or wolf. Lauren couldn't tear her eyes away from her feet.

Chuckling, the nurse shut the door and Lauren was left alone to herself.

Lauren remained seated in her chair but started to breath heavily. Never in her life had she seen someone's eyes change colors or feet with claws for toe nails. Then again, maybe it was just her mind playing with her. She was still a bit frazzled from the accident. Plus, that was the most reasonable and realistic possibility.

There was no way that a person's eyes could change to blood red and have claw-toe-nails.

"Miss Bell?" a voice asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

Lauren looked in front of her to see a doctor standing in front of her.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I was just thinking."

"That's quite alright," the doctor said with a smile forming on his face. "Let's get you looked at, alright?"

Lauren nodded her head and let the doctor get to work by looking at her cuts. He applied pressure every now and then, asking her if it hurt. It wasn't until he pressed on her arm that she let out a scream of pain.

"I think we need to take you to get a CT scan and see if your arm is broken or not," he said. "But other than that, I'm going to give you some butterfly stitches to help your cuts close."

Lauren nodded her head and allowed the doctor to put little strips of white tape over her open cuts on her legs, arms, and face. She inwardly groaned, realizing that she would have to go to school with the stitches on her face and get asked questions about them.

"Okay," the doctor said after he finished. "Let's go get that CT scan."

* * *

Walking out of the hospital, the two girls sat on a bench outside, waiting for their parents to come and pick them up. Lauren kept touching the cast on her right arm while Bella kept adjusting her brace on her sprained ankle.

"Shit," Lauren said, breaking the silence. "I never got my parents an anniversary present."

"I think you being alive is their present," Bella joked.

"Only you could make this a joke," Lauren laughed.

"Relax," Bella said after the laughter died down. "You'll find something."

"I hope you're right."

The two were quiet for a moment and then Bella broke the silence.

"Everyone is going to be on our case tomorrow; you know that right?" she asked.

"I know," Lauren replied. "If it was up to me, we wouldn't be going to school tomorrow until we were healed or at least until I didn't have these fucking stitches on my face."

Bella chuckled and shook her head. "I feel you," she added.

Before Lauren could say anything else, two cars pulled up and their parents got out of the cars and rushed over to the girls.

"Are you alright? What happened? Sheriff told us to come straight here to pick you up," Lauren's mother, Blythe, gushed as she enveloped her only child in her arms.

"Bella and I were driving out to Macy's to go shopping. It was dark, but I had my lights on. I didn't see it coming. It just came out of nowhere," Lauren said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"What came out of nowhere?" Ian, Bella's father, asked.

"A bear. We hit a bear," Bella answered.

"A bear?" James, Lauren's dad, asked, stunned.

Lauren nodded her head.

"I'm just glad the two of you are alright," Lacey Knight, Bella's mom, said.

"Let's get you home," Lauren's mom said.

After saying goodbye to Bella, Lauren followed her mom and dad to the car and got in the back seat. The whole ride home, Lauren was tense as if she was ready to crash into another bear again. When they got home without any trouble, Lauren went upstairs and got into her pajamas before going to sleep.

* * *

Standing in front of the school the next day, Lauren smoothed out her brown dress and took a deep breath, preparing herself for the endless questions she was bound to get. Bella got to sleep in since her parents wanted to make sure she was well rested. She would be at school later today. Lauren's parents offered to let her stay home but she denied, not wanting to deal with the make-up work.

The moment that Lauren pushed open the doors to Beacon Hills High, everyone in the hallway fell silent and stared at her as she walked, more like limped, down the hallway. On top of all the unwanted stares, Lauren heard people whispering about her. She tried not to listen in on the conversations and looked ahead, seeing Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and Isaac at the end of the hall.

"Hey guys," she greeted as she reached the group.

"What happened?" Allison asked.

"Car accident," Lauren answered.

"You poor thing," Lydia said with sympathy.

"Who were the idiots who hit you?" Isaac asked.

"It actually wasn't another car. We hit a bear," Lauren said.

"We?" Scott pressed.

"Yeah," Lauren started. "Bella and I."

"Bella?" Isaac repeated, sounding panicked now. "Is she okay? Why isn't she here?"

"Chill, Lahey. Her parents are just letting her sleep in. She'll be here later today."

Isaac visibly relaxed after Lauren finished talking.

"I'm going to go to class," Lauren said. "I'll see you guys later."

Walking away from the group, Lauren walked down the silent hallways only to be started at and talked about on the side of the hallways. Lauren did her best to ignore them.

"Lauren," a familiar deep voice called out from behind her.

Turning on her heel, Lauren saw Aiden jogging after her. A small smile made its way on to her lips as he met up with her. Lauren turned back around with Aiden standing on her right side and they started to walk to class.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Car accident," she said. "I broke my arm, too."

"Who did you hit?" Aiden asked.

"A bear," Lauren responded.

Aiden was silent.

"But that's not even the weirdest part of last night," Lauren said. "Bella and I went to the hospital to get looked at and there was this nurse. She was completely normal the first time I saw her. But then, when we go into the room, she turned around and had these glowing red eyes instead of brown ones. And right before she left, I saw her feet," Lauren said, stopping to face Aiden directly. "She had claws for toe nails, Aiden. _Claws._"

Aiden just stared down at Lauren with a blank expression on his face and remained silent.

"Great," Lauren muttered. "Now you probably think that I'm crazy."

Aiden didn't respond to her statement. Instead, he just nodded his head towards the class room.

"Let's get to class."

He started walking to class and Lauren stood there, staring after him. Shaking her head, she silently scolded herself and followed after him.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Was it good? Or was it terrible? Leave a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. **

**Thanks for everything, guys. I really mean it. (;**


	6. Avoiding You

**A/N: Last night's episode was just… UGH! Let's not go there. I think it was such a bittersweet episode. I can't describe the trauma it put me through. **

**Anyways, someone said they wanted me to do a chapter in Aiden's POV. I was wondering if you guys think that is a good idea. I'm not sure if I completely like it but if enough of you want it, I'll give you a chapter of his thoughts. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Avoiding You**

It had been a week since the car accident and Bella and Lauren still received whispers and stares. At first, it was uncomfortable, but now it was normal and they just ignored them. The butterfly stitches on Lauren's face were gone and the only evidence of the crash was her broken arm. Bella's sprained ankle had healed and she looked as good as new. The two girls were back to normal.

"Are we doing anything tonight?" Lauren asked Bella, Lydia, and Allison as they walked down the hallway towards Scott, Stiles, and Isaac. The four girls had been hanging out a lot after the car crash and Lauren enjoyed spending time with her friends.

"Sorry, my dad wants me home right after school," Allison said.

"And I have to go to some stupid dinner with family friends," Lydia responded.

"What about you, Bella?" Lauren asked, hopping her friend was able to hang out.

"Sorry, Isaac is taking me out since I haven't seen him all week."

Lauren nodded her head and let it go. She would probably just head home and sleep. She hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately and whenever she did sleep, she dreamed about those glowing red eyes.

"Hey, Lauren," Scott said as they reached them. "When do you get your cast off?"

"Your mom told me to come in a week from yesterday to get it off," she answered while looking down at the hard mold around her arm.

Scott nodded his head and returned to conversation with Stiles and Isaac. Lydia, Bella, and Allison were engrossed in a conversation and Lauren was left alone to herself. She looked around the hallway to see if Boyd was there but he wasn't by his locker or anywhere in sight. Lauren turned back to her friends but before she could fully turn around, she saw the twins walking her way with their gaze set on her.

"I'll be right back," Lauren told everyone quickly, walking the other way from the twins, not wanting to see them.

She had been avoiding them as much as she could the last week after she told Aiden what she saw at the hospital. As far as she knew, he was the only one who knew what she had seen that night at the hospital. That wasn't even the main reason. The main reason she was avoiding them was because of how they acted the day she got into the car accident. They were possessive and distant and it really scared Lauren.

As she scurried away from her friends and the twins, she silently prayed that the twins would give up and leave her alone. But she had no such luck.

The moment she stepped foot around the corner of the hallway, she felt a hand close gently around her elbow and pull her to the side. She let out a small squeal when she saw who was holding her arm. Aiden was looking down at her with his dark brown eyes and Ethan was standing next to him, looking down at Lauren with curious eyes.

"What's going on Lauren?" Aiden asked. "Ever since you got in the car accident, you have been blowing us off."

"I've just been busy," Lauren muttered. "Can you please let go—"

"You can't even _look _at us in homeroom, Lauren," Ethan added.

"I'm just—" Lauren was once again cut off.

"Lauren, just tell us what's going on," Aiden said.

"What do you think I've been doing?" she asked, surprised that they were confused. "I've been avoiding you. I've been avoiding being looked at like I was crazy."

"You're not crazy, Lauren," Ethan said. "You just imagined things after the car accident. You were traumatized."

"You told him?" Lauren shouted at Aiden. "Who else did you tell, Aiden?"

"Lauren, calm—" Aiden was cut off by a fuming Lauren.

"No, I won't calm down," she snapped at him. Moving her gaze to Ethan, she looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I wasn't imagining things, Ethan. I know what I saw. And because of what I saw, I have been kept up every _single _night because those red eyes are burned into my mind."

Looking back at Aiden, Lauren saw that he was looking down at her with sympathy.

"Don't," she hissed at him, tearing her arm away from his grasp. "Don't look at me with pity."

"Lauren," Aiden started but was cut off by her.

"I don't want to hear it Aiden," she said before walking away, hurt.

It was one thing for him to tell someone about what she told him in secrecy, but then to be looked at by him with pity? She was disappointed in herself for even telling him what she saw. She should have known that he would have told someone.

Lauren walked away from the twins and into the bathroom. The bathroom was empty and Lauren was all alone. She let out a frustrated sigh and ran her hands through her hair.

"This is all too good," a voice said from a bathroom stall, surprising Lauren. Spinning around on her heels, Lauren watched as a dark figure walked out of the stall.

The same nurse from the hospital with the glowing red eyes walked out of the stall and smirk at the girl.

"You," Lauren said in a whisper, not trusting her voice any louder. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm making sure that I don't cause a problem," she snarled before her eyes flashed red.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to end it there on a cliffhanger. (:**

**Someone said they wanted me to do a chapter in Aiden's POV. I was wondering if you guys think that is a good idea. I'm not sure if I completely like it but if enough of you want it, I'll give you a chapter of his thoughts.**

**Review for more! **


	7. Answers

**A/N: Okay so a lot of you said that you didn't like being left with a cliffhanger. I'm sorry. I just wanted to try that out. (:**

**It was a no to Aiden's POV for right now, but who knows what will happen down the road. I, personally, am glad that it was a no for right now. **

**I hope you guys are ready for this chapter. This is the chapter that a lot of you have been waiting for on some level but I think you will absolutely love the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Answers**

Lauren froze when she saw the woman's eyes turn red and she started to tremble with terror. The woman smirked and opened her mouth, letting out an inhumane growl and showing extended canines. Lauren let out a scream and dashed for the door. Maybe she could get away from the woman and get a teacher to help. She highly doubted that she could, but she decided to try anyway. Lauren yanked the bathroom door open but before she could squeeze herself out, the woman slammed the door shut. The moment the door slammed, Lauren heard the fire alarm go off and kids yelling and screaming as they ran down the halls.

"Help!" Lauren screamed, tugging at the door's handle and beating on the door, hoping to get someone's attention. "Somebody help!"

"No one's going to hear your screams for help," the woman snarled before taking a fist full of Lauren's hair and pulling her back.

Lauren whimpered in pain and tried to pry the woman's hand out of her hair, but she had an iron grip.

"Let go of me," she cried out. "What do you want?"

"I want you," the woman hissed, bringing Lauren's face close to hers, "to be quiet."

Looking into the glowing red orbs on the woman's face, Lauren saw a fierce glint in them. It almost seemed like she had a murderous look in her eyes.

"If I get rid of you," the woman snarled. "I get rid of the problem."

"What problem?" Lauren asked.

"I let you see too much at the hospital," she said, tightening her grip on Lauren's hair, making the teenager wince. "It's time I take care of my mistake."

Lauren was at a loss for words. Upon hearing the woman speak, she was reassured that she wasn't crazy and that this was all real. But the fear sunk in soon afterwards and Lauren could feel her stomach churn, heart race, and palms sweat.

"Are you going to kill me?" she squeaked out.

"You catch on fast," the woman praised before dropping the girl's hair.

Lauren scrambled backwards until her back hit the wall and she had nowhere else to go. Lauren looked at the woman slowly progressing towards her. Lauren's breaths turned into uneven gasps for air as the fear started to take its toll.

"Help!" she screamed out as tears started to stream down her face. "Help me, please!"

"No one is going to save you," the woman taunted.

"_Help!_" Lauren screamed out in a blood curdling voice with the shriek of the fire alarm in the background.

The woman lifted her hands up and Lauren saw claws where her finger nails were supposed to be. Lauren continued to scream and tried to kick the woman, but she didn't move when Lauren's foot collided with her rib cage. She just continued her advance on the girl.

The woman pulled her hand back, ready to strike Lauren, when the door burst open. Lauren and the woman looked over at the door to see who came and Lauren was relieved to see Aiden and Ethan. But then, remembering the woman in front of her, Lauren started to shake her head.

"Aiden and Ethan," the woman said with a crude smile on her face. "Are you here to help me?"

Lauren was confused. The twins _knew _this woman? Why in the world would he know her?

"Kali," Ethan growled. "Leave her alone."

"You know what Duke says, though," she said with a lopsided grin on her face. "Witnesses are liabilities."

"Leave. Her. Alone," Aiden boomed.

Kali, the woman, smirked and looked from Aiden down to Lauren, completely skipping over Ethan.

"Maybe she isn't my problem, but yours," she said in a sing-song voice once she looked back at Aiden.

Aiden clenched his jaw and stood his ground, glaring at Kali while Ethan came over to Lauren and pulled her into his arms, shielding her. His glare was so icy that Lauren shuddered herself. Out of the corner of her eye, Lauren saw Kali's claws retract and her canines return to their normal size.

"You can take care of her," she said before walking out of the bathroom, leaving Lauren, Ethan, and Aiden in the bathroom alone.

Shifting, Aiden turned to look at Lauren and instantly the cold glare on his face vanished and a vacant look replaced the glare.

"Lauren," Ethan said, pulling Lauren's attention to him instead of Aiden. "You have to do me a favor and not tell anyone what just happened, okay?"

"What _did_ just happen?" Lauren asked. "Why did that lady want to kill me? What did I do?"

"Let's get you home," Ethan suggested, pulling her with him towards the door.

Lauren didn't want to go home. She wanted answers and she was going to get them one way or another.

Struggling in Ethan's arms, she pulled back while he walked forward.

"No, Ethan," she shouted, finally breaking out of Ethan's arms. "I want answers."

Lauren looked between both brothers, seeing who would give her the answers first. Aiden still had a vacant look on his face while Ethan had a neutral look on his face.

"Tell me," she demanded.

"Lauren, let's just take you home and explain it there," Ethan offered.

"No. I want the answers _now,_" Lauren responded. "I deserve answers after what just happened."

"It's just your mind—" Aiden started, finally speaking. He was cut off by a fuming Lauren.

"It wasn't my mind!" she yelled. "I saw the red eyes again, Aiden. Her eyes were _glowing red. _She also had fangs in her mouth. Hell! She had _claws_,  
Aiden and Ethan. You _both _saw them and I know you did. But that is only half of what I want to know about," she said, looking at the twins. "I want to know why she knew your names and why you told her to leave me alone and she listened."

The twins turned to look at each other for a couple of seconds before nodding their heads at one another and looking back at Lauren.

"Do you really want to know?" Ethan asked.

Looking between the two skeptically, she nodded her head.

Taking a deep breath, Aiden spoke. "What you just saw wasn't in your head. You saw it at the hospital and you saw it here. Her eyes were red and she did have claws."

"I know that," Lauren said.

The twins took one more look at each other. When they turned back to face Lauren, she looked at their eyes and let out a scream. The twins no longer had brown eyes, they had red eyes. _Glowing _red eyes just like the woman. Lauren quickly backed up to the wall behind her and held her hands out in front of her.

Holding up their hands for Lauren to see, claws grew from their finger nail beds. Lauren let out yet another shriek and sank and to floor, holding herself in a ball while burying her head in her legs. She was frightened that her friends were monsters just like that lady.

"Please, don't kill me," she sobbed. "I didn't do anything."

"We won't hurt you Lauren," Ethan stated.

Peeking up at the twins, Lauren saw that their eyes were back to normal and there were no claws on their hands.

Crouching down to her level, Ethan and Aiden leaned on their knees and watched her.

"What are you?" Lauren whimpered.

"Werewolves," they said simultaneously.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so now she knows what they are. How do you think she is going to react? And what do you think Aiden will do in the next chapter concerning Lauren?**

**I guess you'll have to stay tuned to find out. **

**Thanks for everything guys! You are the best! **


	8. Backwards and in Hyper Speed

**A/N: I hate Gerard. I ship him and death so much that it's my OTP in the show. Not even sorry about saying that. Deucalion is just going to wreak havoc on their lives because of him. Way. To. Freaking. Go.**

**Moving on… Here is the next chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Backwards and in Hyper Speed**

* * *

_"What are you?" Lauren whimpered._

_"Werewolves," they said simultaneously._

* * *

Lauren's eyes widened considerably when the word fell from their lips. Her body froze in shock and she could feel her body temperature drop a couple degrees.

There was no way that they could really be werewolves. Werewolves weren't real. They were just fictional characters that came out of some crazy person's minds and spread across the world. Werewolves were just urban legends and weren't real at all. They couldn't be.

But everything started to add up.

When everyone told her that the twins were dangerous they were right. The way the twins' growls sounded like a dog's – a wolf's. The way the woman, or Kali, acted was like she was playing or herding her prey – just like a wolf would do. Even the claws that the twins and Kali had made sense with the whole werewolf idea.

That didn't matter though, because werewolves weren't real.

They couldn't be.

"Lauren?" Ethan asked, pulling Lauren from her thoughts. Placing a hand on her shoulder to hold her steady, Lauren realized that she was shaking in fear.

"Please, don't touch me," she whispered, cringing away from his hand slightly. Ethan removed his hand and Lauren saw him look at his brother for help. Aiden gave out a sigh before looking back down at Lauren who was now looking at him with fear covering her face.

"Lauren, we won't hurt you," Aiden said, moving closer to her.

"Just stop," she now said, trying to make them stop coming towards her. "I don't want you to come any closer."

The twins stood up from their crouches and looked down at Lauren.

"Just please say something," Ethan begged. "Anything at all about what you are thinking."

"What I'm thinking? I'm thinking that everything has been going wrong since I met the two of you. My friends told me that you were dangerous but I didn't listen. I didn't see what they were talking about. I got mad at my _real_ friends for trying to protect me. My life was turned upside down when I saw Kali at the hospital with her red eyes. I've been haunted by them. I couldn't make sense out of anything and my life no longer makes sense," Lauren rushed out, still not being able to process all that was going on. "You two fooled me into thinking that you were normal. You're fooling everybody; but not my friends."

The twins silently looked at her, not knowing what to say.

A thought popped into her head and Lauren voiced it. "How did my friends know that you were dangerous?" Lauren asked, looking between the two.

Still staying silent, the twins looked down at her, waiting for her to come to the answer on her own. She thought a moment, knowing the answer but looking for another one. Her friend's wouldn't keep her in the dark like that.

_But they did, _a voice sneered in her head.

"They know that you're – you're," Lauren said, continuing to stutter. She refused to say the word that was on her mind.

"Werewolves," Aiden supplied, his tone growing aggravated. "We're werewolves, Lauren. You said you wanted to know. Here is your answer."

"Aiden," Ethan warned, trying to calm his brother down.

Lauren was looking up at Aiden with terror in her eyes and a trembling body. Her mind was running one hundred miles per hour trying to keep up with everything and process the whole ordeal.

"No, Ethan," Aiden shouted, letting his rage take over. "She wanted to know and here she is acting like a scared little girl. She brought this on herself. She didn't even have to dive into this. She made the choice." Turing to face her now, Aiden looked down at Lauren with dark eyes and clenched fists. "How do you think I felt when I found out? No one asked me if I wanted to know; I was forced into it, Lauren. I didn't have time to freak out about it all. I had to man up and deal with my new life. You have no right to be acting like a terrified girl!"

Lauren's bottom lip quivered as tears threatened to slip from her eyes and down her cheeks. Aiden was scaring her and on top of that, she was upset that her friends had been keeping her in the dark for so long and she was scared knowing that werewolves were real.

"Aiden!" Ethan shouted at his brother after seeing Lauren near tears, making his brother look up at him. "Control yourself," he hissed.

Taking a few deep breaths, Aiden looked back down at Lauren. She saw his shoulders slouch a little and his face held a bundle of emotions.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

Lauren didn't respond. She just sat there, staring up at Aiden allowing the tears finally slip down her cheeks. She didn't bother to push them away. Everything was backwards and going in hyper speed at the moment and all she wanted to do was go home.

Slowly pushing herself off of the floor, she stood up and looked between the twins before she spoke.

"I want to go home," she mumbled.

Aiden nodded his head and looked at his brother.

"I'll take her home," he said. "Go tell Kali the problem has been fixed and that no one is going to touch her."

Ethan nodded his head and looked at Lauren one last time before leaving the bathroom, leaving Aiden and Lauren alone.

"Let's go," Aiden said softly, motioning toward the door.

Lauren crossed her arms over her chest and walked past Aiden. Exiting the bathroom, she knew that Aiden was right behind her. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what. Deciding to keep her mouth closed, she walked out to the parking lot where she got in the passenger seat of her car while Aiden got in the driver's seat and started the car.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so she took it semi well I would say. At least she didn't scream and freak out. Lauren is going to be very different with her friends now after finding out this new information. The next chapter is her ride home with Aiden and the events that follow. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	9. Weakness

**A/N: OMG! Those last three episodes of Teen Wolf were… OHMIGOD! I literally didn't speak for a whole day after both of them. I knew Jenifer was the Darach and I knew that Stiles's dad was where Derek killed his first love. **

**Just wow.**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter since I am back from vacation.**

* * *

**Weakness**

Lauren sat in the passenger seat in her car and remained silent the whole time. She didn't know what to say to Aiden. She didn't want him to be mad at her because a small part of her still liked him probably more than she should, given what she had just found out.

"Sorry for snapping at you, Lauren," Aiden said while looking at the road.

Looking at him through her lashes, Lauren nodded her head. "It's okay," she whispered.

"No it's not okay. I shouldn't have done that. Not to you," he responded, looking over at her quickly.

"Not to me?" Lauren asked a little louder, wondering what he meant by that.

"You remind me a lot of what Ethan and I were like when we were first werewolves," Aiden explained.

She sat there quietly, waiting for him to continue.

"We were omegas," Aiden said after a minute of silence, drawing Lauren's attention to him fully. "The weakest of the pack. The punching bag for the pack. We always ate last and were blamed for everything wrong."

"How do I remind you of that?" Lauren asked, taking it as an insult. She didn't think that she was weak and she sure wasn't the punching bag for anyone. She was blamed for things occasionally but that was it. Her blood started to boil at the thought of him or anybody thinking that she was weak.

"You and your other friend, Bella, are the omegas of your friends even if you don't know it. Everyone else in your group of friends knows about us and what we are. You two are human while all of them but Stiles are werewolves or something else."

"That doesn't mean that I'm weak," Lauren shot back, having enough of his insults.

"You're a human!" Aiden exclaimed. "By definition you _are _weak."

"Every_ living _thing has a weakness. Nothing is invincible, Aiden. Not even you," Lauren hissed. "So stop acting like you are this higher power who rules over humans and can't die!"

Stopping the car, Aiden looked over at Lauren with dark eyes.

"I'm stronger than you will ever be, Lauren. I'm probably stronger than any one person should be, werewolf or not. So don't tell me that I am weak," he shouted.

"Whatever," Lauren spat. "Just get me home."

"You know I don't get you, Lauren," Aiden said, staring at her.

Turning to face him once more, Lauren met his gaze, challenging him to go on.

"You learn that werewolves are real and you get so terrified that you would barely speak. But now, here you are yelling and arguing with me," he explained.

"Well, I'm sorry if my blood started boiling when you called me weak."

"You're something else for sure," Aiden said to himself, pulling on to the road once more, continuing the drive back to Lauren's house.

Not wanting to fight anymore, Lauren kept quiet and started to dwell on their conversation. She didn't want him to be mad at her like she had said earlier, but she couldn't help her instinct to defend herself.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence in the car between the two teenagers, Aiden finally pulled into Lauren's drive way and got out of the car. Lauren opened her door and got out and saw Aiden come up next to her.

"Thanks for dropping me off," she said quietly before heading for her front door. She was stopped by Aiden gently grabbing her upper arm and turning her back around to face him.

Aiden stared into Lauren's eyes and she found herself getting lost in the depths of his brown orbs. His face was masked and she couldn't get a hint at what he was feeling. Aiden was an expert at hiding his emotions and that bothered Lauren a little bit. She felt like an open book in front of people and whenever she was around Aiden, she seemed to pour out her emotions.

Noticing that he had started to lean in towards her face, Lauren involuntarily started to lean in as well. A small voice inside of her head was yelling at her to stop, but she had thought about this moment a lot since she met Aiden. From the moment that she had laid eyes on him, she had felt attracted to him. Since she met him, her world had been flipped upside down. But in this tiny little moment, it didn't matter to her. All she wanted was to feel his lips on hers.

As the two inched closer to each other, Lauren's eyes fluttered closed and she waited for the feel of his lips. Instead of feeling his lips on hers, she felt him place a feather light kiss on her cheek and pull away.

Disappointment rippled through Lauren. She should have known that Aiden wouldn't have kissed her. He was always straight forward and didn't have any emotions. There was always a wicked smile on his face or a mask and nothing more.

When he pulled his lips off of her cheek, Aiden looked down at her. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he decided against it and walked away without saying anything. Lauren let out a breath that she didn't realize that she was holding in and turned around, walking up to her front door.

When she got inside her house, she locked the door behind her and walked up the stairs to her room and fell down on the bed where she thought about the day.

Her life had been threatened.

Werewolves were real.

Aiden and Ethan were werewolves.

Her friends knew about werewolves and still kept her in the dark about it all.

Her feelings for Aiden were all over the place.

Lauren thought back to her fight with Aiden about weakness and came to realize that Aiden was her weakness and she didn't know whether that was a good or a bad thing. She didn't know how to feel about him at the moment and it only confused her further.

She let out a groan and turned over on her side, curling up in a ball. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, hoping that when she woke up, everything would go back to normal.

Little did she know that it was about to get _much _worse.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter wasn't the greatest. I'm a little disoriented because CHARLIE CARVER FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER! YES YOU READ THAT RIGHT! MY BABY FOLLOWED ME! NEXT IS MY SEXY HUBBY MAX!**

**Okay, I promise that the next chapter will be MUCH better. I hope you stick around to see it. **

**Again, sorry about the horrible quality. **


	10. Don't Leave Me

**A/N: I actually have to say that the mid-season finale was just amazing! I was so happy with how it turned out, although I wanted Stydia to be endgame, but we all know that it will happen soon. (;**

**I can't tell you how happy I am that Charlie follows me on Twitter. I am in the process of trying to get Max to follow me. The day he follows me is the day I die happily. **

**Anyways, here is the new chapter in honor of the mid-season finale. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Don't Leave Me**

Waking up a couple hours later, Lauren sat in her bed only to have all the memories of earlier today flood back into her mind. She couldn't process it all yet and just knowing that werewolves were real opened up a whole new world of frightening possibilities.

Hearing her phone ring brought Lauren out of her frightened state of mind. Grabbing her phone from her nightstand, she brought it closer to her face to see who was calling. When she saw that it was Allison calling her, she set her phone down and let it continue to ring.

Lauren was mad at them for keeping her in the dark but more than that, she was hurt and scared. She didn't know what to believe anymore and the only people who told her the truth were the twins and she had only known them for a couple of weeks.

The only person who didn't know about the population of werewolves in Beacon Hills was Bella. Lauren became jealous of Bella in an instant. Her life was still normal and everything was still intact. Lauren prayed that Bella would never find out. She wanted her friend to stay away from this world, but she knew at the same time that if Bella did find out that she would be hurt that no one told her.

There was no way Lauren was going to win that battle.

"Lauren," her father's voice called up from downstairs. "Your mother and I are going out to eat. We'll be home later tonight."

"Okay," she called down the stairs.

A couple minutes after her parents left, Lauren walked down the stairs and into her living room where she plopped down on the couch and stared blankly at the TV that was playing Titanic. Sitting there all alone allowed Lauren to look back at her life.

She remembered last year when all of her friends, minus Bella, would blow her off almost all the time. At the time she just thought that they were busy or wanted to hang out without her. But now, in light of everything that she had heard, she rethought it all. The whole reason they kept her away from their activities were because they had to do with werewolves most likely. She didn't know whether she should be grateful that they kept her in the dark or not. It didn't matter anymore now. Lauren just wanted her life to go back to normal.

After thinking about the topic for a little longer, she started to yawn and decided to go and get ready for bed. Turning the television off, Lauren pushed herself and walked up the stairs, into her bedroom where she stripped her clothes and threw them in her hamper. Pulling her hair out of her bun, she let her locks cascade down her bare back while she picked out a blue long sleeve shirt, grey shorts, and undergarments to change into after her shower. She walked into the bathroom that was connected to her room and shut the door behind her before she turned the shower on.

As she stood outside of the shower waiting for the water to become warm, she heard a tapping noise that seemed to be coming from her bedroom. Slowly tiptoeing to the bathroom door, Lauren cracked the door open and peered around the room but saw nothing. Pulling her head back into the bathroom, she shrugged the feeling off and jumped into the shower, letting the warm water relax her and wash her fears away.

* * *

After Lauren tugged her shirt over her head, she pulled her damp hair out of the back of her shirt before she turned on her heel and exited the bathroom. The moment she stepped out of her bathroom, her eyes flickered to her bed where she saw three people sitting down, facing her with glowing red eyes. Lauren recognized one of the figures on her bed. The woman Kali who threatened to kill her earlier today.

Lauren stopped dead in her tracks and froze, her eyes growing twice their sides.

"Fear is a very tricky thing," one of the men sitting beside Kali spoke after a minute of prolonged silence. He had semi-long hair and sunglasses covering his eyes which was strange because it was night time and there was no light in the room besides her dim lamp. "It's all in the head and projects itself into real life situations, making people make rash decisions in the heat of the moment. It makes the heart hammer in the chest."

The other man let out an inhuman growl, making Lauren's heartbeat stop.

"We didn't get to finish our business from earlier, did we?" Kali asked, looking down at her nails which were extended into her claws.

Lauren spun on her heel and dashed out of her doorway and down the stairs, knowing that the werewolves were following behind her. Taking a sharp turn at the end of her stairs, she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the knife block to defend herself. Turning so her back was to the counter, she saw Kali and the man who was growling standing on the opposite side of the island. Lauren looked between the two and held the knife out in front of her, trying to protect herself.

"What do you think you're going to do with that?" the woman snickered.

"I suggest you put the knife down and make this easier for yourself," the man sneered.

Lauren's breaths became shallow and quick. She didn't know what to do and she was panicking. She was going to die here in her kitchen. Her parents were going to come home and find her dead body on the floor and have a heart attack.

Lauren waved the knife in front of her, hoping that it would scare them off. But Kali advanced on the weak teenage human and tore the knife from her hand and pushed her shoulder forcefully, making her fall down onto the tiled floor. Lauren's head snapped against the hard surface and her vision started to blur and pain erupted in her head. Kali crouched over the teen, holding the knife in her hand, ready to slash her throat while the male werewolf stood behind her with a smirk on his face. Lauren threw her arms up over her face to try and protect herself. Hearing a shout and the sound of grunting, Lauren pulled her arms away from her face. The blade that was in Kali's hand flew out of her hand and grazed Lauren's face, cutting the soft flesh on her cheek bone open. Lauren let out a scream of pain and clutched her cheek, feeling the warm blood ooze between her fingertips.

Her vision started to spin and blur, making Lauren's head hurt even more than it already was and she fought to keep her eyes open but eventually lost, listening in on what was going on. She could hear everything going on around her and heard growls and shouts. After a couple of minutes, the noises died down and silence filled the air.

"You can't do this," a familiar voice echoed.

"Oh, but on the contrary," another voice said. Lauren could pinpoint this voice, however. It belonged to the man who was sitting on her bed earlier, wearing sunglasses.

"There is no problem with her," another voice retorted. "Just let us handle her."

"Why are you so fixated on this one girl?" the man asked the two voices.

They remained silent and the only thing audible in the room was Lauren's whimpers of pain.

"So be it," the man said after a minute. "Just make sure she stays out of the way or else I will personally take care of her."

Hearing multiple sets of footprints walk away from the kitchen, Lauren heard them exit the house, closing the door behind them. Not a second later, arms were wrapped around Lauren, pulling her up off of the ground, making her hand fall away from her face.

"Lauren," one of the voices said. "Open your eyes."

Using all the energy in her body, Lauren pried her eyes open and looked at the person holding her close to their chest. Ethan was looking down at her with worry in his eyes.

"It hurts, Ethan," Lauren cried out.

"What hurts?" he asked, carrying her away from the kitchen.

"My head," she responded. "It hurts."

Setting her down on a soft surface, Lauren watched Ethan sit down next to her.

"It's going to be okay," he tried to sooth her. "It will go away soon."

"Where's Aiden?" Lauren asked, turning her head from side to side to see if he was around. She wanted him near her. She started to push herself off of the bed but was stopped by Ethan. "Where is he?"

"Lauren, you have to stay still," Ethan said, pressing her down into the mattress gently. "Aiden is downstairs cleaning up."

"Aiden," Lauren called out in a weak tone, struggling against Ethan's hold, trying to get up.

"Lauren, calm down. You are going to make things worse."

"I want Aiden," Lauren said, fighting weakly against the werewolf's hold with tears in her eyes.

"Aiden!" Ethan yelled out, making Lauren wince in pain from the loud noise.

A second later, Aiden was standing beside Lauren, looking down at her with worried eyes just like his brother was.

"Lauren, you need to rest in order to get better," Aiden said, brushing a couple strands of hair out of her eyes.

"It hurts, Aiden," she whimpered, grabbing Aiden's hand. "My head really hurts. I just want the pain to go away."

"I know, you just need to let yourself relax, Lauren," he said in a soft tone. Sitting down next to her since his brother got up, Aiden faced her and watched her closely. "It's going to be alright."

"I'm going to go finish up downstairs," Ethan said before he left Aiden to watch Lauren.

"Why is this happening to me?" Lauren asked after a moment of silence between the two. Watching Aiden shake his head, she felt a twinge in her heart. "Why did she come after me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"I don't know, Lauren," Aiden said in a defeated tone. "I don't know why you got sucked into all of this. I wish you weren't but you are and I can't change that. I would if I could, trust me."

Looking into Aiden's eyes, Lauren saw remorse in them. She didn't want him to feel guilty for what had happened. It wasn't his fault at all. A wave of fatigue hit her and Lauren's eyes fluttered shut. She was tired and knew that she needed to rest in order to heal.

Feeling the bed next to her rise, she clutched Aiden's hand, pulling him back down on to the mattress.

"Don't leave me," she mumbled. "Please don't leave."

"Okay," Aiden said, giving her hand a little squeeze. "I won't leave."

Still holding Aiden's hand in hers, Lauren decided to let sleep take over and drifted into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: So I was thinking about making a trailer for this story. Let me know what you think on that. I may make one if enough people want to.**

**Did you like this chapter? I'm honestly not quite sure if I liked it or not. To be honest, I think that this was an iffy chapter. But review to let me know what you think?**

**Thanks!**


End file.
